Suzy
Perfil thumb|250px|Suzy *'Nombre: ' 수지 / Suzy *'Nombre real:' 배수지 / Bae Su Ji *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment AQ Entertainment Dramas *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2014) ''cameo *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Human Casino (KBS,2011) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Good Day'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Ring My Bell'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Why Am I Like This'' tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) *''Don’t Forget Me'' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''I Still Love You'' tema para Big (2012) *''You`re My Star'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) *''So Many Tears'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Winter Child'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Películas *Dorihwaga (2015) * Architecture 101 (2011) Programas de TV *Off the REC. Suzy (2017) *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *M! Countdown Hello Japan (Mnet, 2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) *M!Countdown (Mnet, 2012) *Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Section TV (MBC, 2011) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC Especial junto a Jung Yong Hwa (CNBlue ) y Jo Kwon(2AM) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Anuncios *'2014:' Cartier *'2014:' Lilian Sanitary Pads *'2014:' SS Shiny Curling Iron *'2014:' Sprite *'2014:' INTERJOJO *'2014:' Good Downloader *'2013:' Urive Car Black Box *'2013:' TMON *'2013:' Crossfire con miss A y 2PM *'2013:' MLB con miss A *'2013:' Bean Pole Outdoor *'2013:' Epost Bank *'2013.' LG Household & Health Care - On: The Body *'2013:' Domino’s Pizza junto a Jung Il Woo *'2013:' BaekSeol Xylose Sugar *'2013:' Swarovski *'2013:' On the Body *'2013:' The Face Shop *'2013:' Korea Post Office Savings *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy Pop *'2013:' Vita 500 *'2013:' Roem *'2013:' Bean Pole con Kim Soo Hyun *'2012:' Smart Uniform con B1A4 *'2012:' Sumi Chips *'2012:' Nintendo Super Mario Bros con HaHa *'2012:' Nexon Sudden Attack *'2012:' Beanpole Outdoor con Kim Soo Hyun *'2012:' Canon Camera *'2012:' Reebok con WooYoung & Taecyeon *'2012:' Domino's Pizza *'2012:' Caribbean Bay junto a 2PM *'2012:' Denmark Drinking Yogurt *'2012:' Teens Nature *'2011:' Si Lolita perfume Lolita Lempicka *'2010:' China Samsung Electronics Anycall CF Videos Musicales *Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful (2011) Colaboraciones *Show Luo - Together In Love (2015) *JJ Project - Before The Songs Ends (2012) *Moment - Moment (feat Duk Won) (2012) *B1A4 - I Won't Do Bad Things (Narración) (2012) *Classic - Classic (feat Park Jin Young, Taecyeon, Jang Wooyoung) (2012) Reconocimientos *'2017 31th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang (junto a Baek Hyun) *'2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Mejor colaboración "Dream" (junto a Baek Hyun) *'2016 Melon Music Awards:' Mejor canción R&B/Soul "Dream" (junto a Baek Hyun) *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' Best Star Award (Uncontrollably Fond) *'2016 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Popular (Dorihwaga) *'2016 Baeksang Arts Awards:' iQiyi Global Star Award *'2015 Sina Weibo Night Awards:' Goddess Award *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Alta excelencia mejor atriz de mini-serie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi (Gu Family Book) *'2013 Mwave Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz en mini-serie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 Mwave Drama Awards: 'Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi (Gu Family Book) *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards: Excepcional Actriz Coreana (Gu Family Book) *'2013 7th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Estrella Femenina de Drama (Gu Family Book) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Artista Revelación del año en Variety Shows (Femenina) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Cameo en Variety Show *'2012 SIA:' Style Icon Award *'2012 (33rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2012 MTN Broadcast Advertising Festival:' Modelo de CF Femenina *'2012 6th 2012 Mnet 20'2 Choice Awards: '''20's Estrella de Cine (Femenina) *'2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Nueva Actriz (Architecture 101 ) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Kim Soo Hyun (Dream High) *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (Dream High) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Miss A *'Educación: School of Performing Arts *'''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido), Mandarin (Basico) *Colaboro en la cancion "'''Before The Songs Ends" '''del nuevo grupo JJ Project. *Es la primer celebridad femenina en ganar 3 premios en diferentes ámbitos del espectáculo: Música, Actuación en Drama y Actuación en Cine. La primer celebridad masculina fue Rain. *A diferencia de las otras chicas Min ,Fei y Jia . Suzy solo tuvo un año de entrenamiento (2009-2010). *Vive junto a Fei y Jia , pero cada una tiene su propia habitación. Min vive con su abuela. *Suzy tuvo un fuerte tropiezo en el concierto que realizaron Miss A en Beijing, ocurrio cuando ella cantaba "Let it go". A pesar de que su pierna sangraba, ella continuo con la presentación demostrando su gran profesionalismo. Esto ha sido muy bien recibido por el público, siendo tendencias en Nate, Naver, Daum, etc. *Suzy dono 50 millones de won (48 000 USD) para actividades de ayuda para las victimas de Sewol, esta donación fue silenciosa por lo que ni la empresa sabía de esta donación. También donó anteriormente 5 millones de won y 100 cajas de Sunmi Chip para pacientes del cáncer a través de la organización 'Life Share Practice' en Septiembre del 2013, de igual manera silencosa. *El 15 de febrero del 2015, el Tribunal Central de Seúl falló en contra de Suzy en una demanda que interpuso para reclamar derechos de publicidad contra una página online de compras que usaba su nombre e imagen en promociones sin su permiso para vender “gorros de Suzy”. El tribunal proporcionó los siguientes fundamentos de su sentencia: “Los derechos para controlar el uso comercial del nombre y la imagen de Suzy se incluyen en el derecho del nombre de uno y el derecho de la imagen de uno, así que no hay reconocimiento al derecho a la publicidad independiente”. Además: “No hay suficientes evidencias para probar que como resultado del infringimiento de los derechos de su imagen y nombre no pudiera firmar nuevos contratos o finalizar los existentes, y desestimamos su reclamación por daños y perjuicios porque no hay evidencia de que haya incurrido en pérdidas financieras”. *Poco después de que el tribunal desestimara su caso, Suzy presentó un recurso el 24 de febrero. *El 22 marzo del 2015 fue confirmado por ambas agencias que Suzy y el actor Lee Min Ho mantienen una relacion. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube *V LIVE *Fancafe *HanCinema Galería Suzy 2.png Suzy 3.jpg Suzy 6.jpg Suzy7.jpg Suzy8.jpg Suzy9.jpg Suzy10.jpg Suzy11.jpg Videografía Suzy, BAEKHYUN - Dream|Dream (feat. Baek Hyun) Suzy - Yes No Maybe|Yes No Maybe Suzy - Yes No Maybe (Special Clip)|Yes No Maybe (Special Clip) Park Won X Suzy - Don't Wait For Your Love|Park Won X Suzy - Don't Wait For Your Love Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:KMC